tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owenguy101's TDI camp
Owenguy101's TDI camp is a place where anyone can sign up and see who'll win. Sign ups are officially closed. Contestants Staff Host - Owenguy101 Contestants Sunshine's team Sunshineandravioli sorreltail18 (call me sorrel) TDI19 Nalyd Renrut Codaa5 Ezekielguy's team Ezekielguy Ekaj Renrut thebiggesttdifan Tdi Eliminated Usitgz Day 1 Owenguy101: Welcome to Owenguy101's TDI camp! Where 9 people will compete in challenges. for the next few weeks. And here comes Nalyd. Nalyd: *arrives and looks around* This is it? Owenguy101: Yep. I hope you'll enjoy it. Nalyd: Sure. Owenguy101: Okay. Go stand over there. And heres our next contestant. Sunshine the ravioli pixie! Sunshine: 'Sup bro! Nice place you got here! *eats raviolis* THEY SO TASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Owenguy101: Glad for you to be here. I hope you'll do well in this competition. (CONF) Nalyd: Oh great, she's here! (Just kidding!) Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine. Stand over there with Nalyd. Here comes our next contestant. TDI19! TDI19: Hey, Owenguy! Thanks for letting me join your camp. Looking forward to it! Owenguy101: Glad to hear that. I'll hope you'll have a good time here. (CONF) Nalyd: Good to see TDI19 made it. Owenguy101: Our next contestant to arrive is Sorrel! Sorrel: *pops out of nowhere* hey! i see owenguy wait was I supposed to wait? Owenguy101: Nope. Now join you other fellow friends over there. More of our contestants are coming. SOrrel: yes-a Sunshine: SSSSOOOORRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE *waves* Sorrel: SUUUUNNNNNSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNEEE!!!!*runs and gives her a bear hug* he he he bff! Owenguy101: Aww. What a sweet moment. Sunshine: All my BEEESSSTTTEEESSSTTT FWIEEENNNDDDSSS *creepy smile* are here!!! Well, okay, not all of them, but maybe by the time signups are done everyone will be! RAVIOLI *eats some* Sorrel: aren't you and owenguy brothers and sisters idk anyway i hope i see my other bff! Owenguy101: Well yes, but your other bffs will probably show up. We still got more people coming. *Usitgz arrives Usitgz: Hey everyone! Owenguy101: Welcome Usitgz! Glad you could make it. Sorrel: uhhh hey usitgz Usitgz: Hey Sorrel & Owenguy! Sorrel: Im glad I know all of you guys Usitgz: Too bad I don't know Owenguy better. Sorrel: me neither but I know most of you guys from Your Drama (i joined the new one) Usitgz: I remember your drama, the original, good times! Sorrel: Oh yes,! THat was my 1st rp camp ever I enjoyed being Izzy! Trent: My first camp too, Trent was fun, too bad it had to die, it was extremely popular! Owenguy101: Well everyone. You first challenge is starting in a few minutes. Come follow me. (Actually going to the bottom section.) First challenge (CONF) Nalyd: I don't know how I am going to do. Not a lot of friends here... Nalyd: When do we start? Owenguy101: Well I hope everyone is prepared because your first challenge is going to be an easy one. (Ekaj Renrut: Is it too late to join?) Owenguy101: Nope. Welcome to the camp. Sunshine: I am ready to RRRRUUUMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: I'm in it to win it! Nalyd: Bring it! Ekaj: Come on, hit me with your best shot. Nalyd: Are we starting now? Owenguy101: Your first challenge is to try and do a good picture of a TDI character. It'll be easy. You can recolor a picture, make a costume for the character, and so on. Nalyd: Like this? Owenguy101: Exactly. Just like that. Ready for some good news? TDI19: Totally. Nalyd: Sure... Owenguy101: The two best pictures and the people that did them will become team captains and will choose people for their team. The losing people will eliminate someone. Nalyd: Does the challenge have a deadline? Owenguy101: This challenge will be over by friday. Nalyd: Is mine good? Owenguy101: Yes, yours is good. Sorrel: ok dokey! (conf. Sorrel: Im here to win and make friends... oh yea Im friends with nearly everyone here! Ekaj: Mine is my custom character TATER TOT!!!! Sorrel: mine is,,,, myself JK (CONF) Nalyd: I guess TDI19 and Ekiaj would be on my side, and I'm on theirs.... This will end up very interesting I guess! Owenguy101: Okay. We've got 2 up and only 6 more pictures to be made. Good luck. Nalyd: Is there a due date? Owenguy101: I've already said it. The due date is friday. (Sunshineandravioli: Mine's finished but it won't let me put it in! Look at Image:Heather Redraw to see it.) Tdi:I hope this is good Sunshine: My picture was a hassle to upload and stick on here so all of you better like it!!! *eyetwitch* Owenguy101: Okay. The challenge is finished. It's now time to announce the winners. Nalyd: I think it'll be me and Sunshine. Ezekielguy: B-b-b-b-but what about ME??!!! Owenguy101: No arguing please. It's time to announce the first winner. Ezeielguy: yayyy. Owenguy101: The first winner is...(Drumrolling starts)...Sunshine! Sunshine: Photoshop=happiness! *hugs her computer* XD Nalyd: And... who else? thebiggesttdifan: *slowly curls to the ground* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Owenguy101: The other winner is...(Drumrolling and tense music starts) (A few seconds pass) Owenguy101: Ezekielguy! Nalyd: So who leaves? Owenguy101: That's the best part. The people who didn't win will decide who to vote off. But first. The runner-ups of this challenge. The runner-ups are TDI19 and Ekaj Renrut. And now it's time to vote the first person off. First elimination cerrmony Owenguy101: It's time to figure out who to vote off. You say who to vote off and I'll tally it up and see who'll leave. Remember. Sunshine and Ezekielguy have invincibility. Now do your votes. Ezekielguy-Ugitz (I changed my mind) Sunshine: Usitgz (sorry, but... you never showed up for the challenge...) TDI19: Sorry, Ustigz. You did not do the challenge. Owenguy101: Well I'm guessing that everyone might vote Usigtz and he didn't do the challenge so I guess he's out, but he was good joining this. Anyway. See you later for the next challenge. Day 2 (Nalyd Renrut: Can we start now?) (sorreltail18-anyone miss me! sorry i didn't do challnege i got VERY sick, am i still in?) Ezekielguy: yuppers! I just came back from making my own TDI audition Sorrel: hey Ezekielguy: sorrie, have you aver made a TDI audition it's actually pretty easy! I think that should be our next challenge. Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine and Ezekielguy. It's time to pick you teamates. Sunshine picks first. (sorreltail18- sunshine ain't on so we have to wait!) Sunshine: Uhh... I pick Sorrie! ^^ Sorrel: *gives sunshine a statue of duncan!* Ezekielguy: Ekaj! Sunshine: *huggles Duncan statue* Uhh... TDI19! Ezekielguy: the biggesttdifan! SORREL: WHERE DID OWENGUY GO!!!!! Sunshine: No clue. I pick Nayld! Ezekielguy: ok. then I guess Tdi's on our team! Tdi: YAY! ^^ Ezekiel: I hope the next challenge involves MS paint. ME WUFFLES MS PAINT!!! ^^ Sorrel: i don't have ms paint! and is there any more?? Ezekielguy: there isn't and are u sure you don't have MS paint??? Sorrel: JK JK JK JK wait i just have paint Owenguy101: Sorry I'm late. I see the teams are set. Ezekielguy: yuh. Owenguy101: Ready for today's challenge? Ezekielguy: yuh. Nalyd: Let's rock and roll! Sunshine: LET'S ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *air guitar* Sorrel: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!! he he he he he (CONF) Nalyd: I hope that our team wins. Me and TDI19 will vote together, and Sunshine and Sorrel will vote together. Maybe they'll vote for me. (conf.) sorrel: im really excited! I really hope i win this game! and-- car ears pop out* darn (CONF) Nalyd: I guess if we lose we'll have a tie breaker for the vote. (Conf.) Sunshine: Alliance? Strategy? Pfft. Who needs 'em? All I do is do my best in challenges and be nice to my team and competitors. It worked for Owen, it's worked for me. *eats raviolis* (CONF) Nalyd: I guess I am sort of a villain. Or just a genius. (conf.) Sorrel: look at me I have cat ears wait a minute IM CAT!!!!!! cat ears, paws, tail (Conf.) Sunshine: Have you ever noticed that Duncan's eyes are the same color as his peircings? 'Cause I have. *eats ravioli* (conf.) Sorrel: i hope my team doesn't mind me being cat right--- meow? (CONF) Nalyd: I think I'm the only serious contestant here.... (Conf.) Sunshine: *stares blankly at camera then eats ravioli* Sunshine: Hey Sorrie, have you seen my-- *blank stare* o_O Ichigo? (If anyone has any idea what I'm talking about I officially love you!!! XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Oh well, make sit easier to dominate. Sunshine: *bursts into Nalyd's confessional* DID SOMEONE SAY DOMINATE??? XD (CONF) Nalyd: And why was I picked last for the team?????? Sorrel: sunshine i hope you didn't notice me in cat! Sunshine: Ichigo? o_O (Conf.) Sunshine: Doesn't ANYONE read manga??? Anyways, I'm glad I got who I did on the team. I think we all have a real trust thing going on. We can all support each other and stuff. ^^ (conf.) Sorrel: when sunshine mentioned ichigo i should've reposnded differently Sorrel: I should know im half japanese come on click in stupid brain (CONF) Nalyd: I don't trust my team. I trust TDI19 but Sunshine and I are a little rocky and I BARELY trust the cat-girl. (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm especially glad I got Nayld on my team. He's a tough competitor, and with his help our team will be near invincible! I feel like I can really count on him to co-lead the team and be unbiased about eliminations. *grins stupidly* (Sunshineandravioli: Being oblivious is fun! XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine seems very happy about me being on the team. Maybe she'd even vote with me. not if we voted Sorrel though. Sorrel: ichigo means strawberry (conf.) sorrel: TDI19 and Sunshine i couldn't vote off because they are my BFF but Nalyd... (CONF.) I love challeges! bring it on!!! yayyyy!!! (CONF) Nalyd: Maybe TDI19 will go first... (conf.) Sorrel: nalyd is ok, hes smart but... i just hope our team wins all the games!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: I really hope we don't lose anytime soon, I don't want to vote off any of my friends. Hopefully I'll do well as team captain. (CONF) Nalyd: For my own sake, I hope we win all the challenges. (I also hope we START soon!) Sorrel: anyone want Acron cookies! Nalyd: *looks up, then goes back to breaking sticks over his knee* Sunshine: ACORN COOKIES!!!!! XD *eats some, then stares at Nalyd* Hey Naaalllyyyd, what'cha doing? Nalyd: 'Dunno. Just breaking sticks. Letting out stress and anger. Sunshine: Huh. Personally, I prefer yoga. *does her sun-salutations* Sorrel:you guys stressed out, angry? Nalyd: Yes. *turns around, and walks towards woods* Sunshine: Nah, I just like yoga! Good for the body, good for the mind, good for the soul. Hey, I wonder where Nalyd's going. Nalyd: *walks into woods and sits on a log near a lake* Sorrel: *does lotus potion* uhh idk Sunshine: *sticks her legs behind her head but falls over* I CAN'T GET UP!!! x_X Nalyd: *pulls out knife and angrily starts carving something in a tree* Sunshine: *somehow gets up* That hurt! ^^ *eats ravioli and reads manga* Nalyd: *continues to walk through woods* (Conf.) Sunshine: *reading manga* Heheh... that Yuko... XD Nalyd: *returns to camp and sits on a log, looking very bored/annoyed* Sorrel*follows nalyd but nalyd doesn't know Sunshine: *randomly falls out of tree* Ow. Nalyd: *walks into boys' cabin, starts writing in journal* Sorrel: *whispers* darn it........* Nalyd: *realizes light is bad, walks back out to sit on log* Sunshine: *walking on random tightrope* Hey guys! Lookit what I can do!!! Ezekielguy: *is zoned out listening to the gorillaz on his ipod. He smiles stupidly* Sunshine: *waves* HEY ZEKIE!!!!! *falls off tightrope and lands on Nalyd* Ow. Ezekielguy: (chuckles and grins like a monkey) Nalyd: *pencil breaks* Oh great! *anrgily walks back into woods* Sorrel *runs into nalyd and quickly runs Sunshine: *attempts to stand back up, hits head on a tree, and knocks self out* Nalyd: *is writing in journal* One down... seven to go... Sorrel: Sunshine.... uhh are you ok? Sunshine: *wakes up* I'm not dead yet... *passes out* Sorrel: *runs and gets water* come on drink drink Nalyd: *writes soemthing in journal the hides it under pillow* Sunshine: *chugs water* I'm ALIVE!!!!! ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: I REALLY hope nobody finds that journal. *blushes* It'd ruin everything. (conf.) sorrel: bye looking at how nalyd hides his journel he has a secret! Nalyd: *walks over to everyone awkwardly* Whats up? Sunshine: *holding Nalyd's journal* Lookie Nalyd! I found a storybook! Sorrel:READ IT!! Ezekielguy: (frantically claps hands) HA HA!!!! MORE !!! ZEKEY WANT MORE!!!! Nalyd: It's probably nothing you should put it back! Heh... Sorrel: READ IT NOW NALYD! Sunshine: Sunny like storybooks! *starts to open Nalyd's journal...* Nalyd: *jumps at Sunshine and grabs the book* Don't read that! Zekeyguy: ZEKEY WANT STORY, ZEKEY GET STORY OR ZEKEY SMASH RENRUT!!!!! Sorrel: *grabs journal and tosses it to zekeyguy) Zekeyguy: YAYYYY!!!! (runs out with journal) Sunshine: ??? But I wanted a story. *eyes water* Nalyd: *tackles zekeyguy* Give it. Now. Zekeyguy: (crushes Nalyd) story time kiddies! find your space on the carpet! Sorrel: yah zekey!!! Nalyd: *growls* Don't you dare... Zekeye: april 4th, 2009! today Zekey burped oranges in my face! it felt relaxing! Sunshine: OOH... Sorrel: OMG! Nalyd: That isn't what it says.... *raises eyebrow* (CONF.) TDI19: Voting off anyone on my team will be hard, because I am friends with all of them! Sunshine: So what DOES it say? *stares at Nalyd* Srrel: HIS GIRLFRIEND! Nalyd: *blushes* No! Sunshine: ??? *has the mentality of a toddler* Zekey: oh hey there's a song.... "Twinkle, Twinkle, Nalyd Renrut" Sunshine: I LIKE SONGS!!! ^^ Nalyd: There isn't a song either (Zekeyguy, I sent you what it says...) Sorrel: HES BLUSHING!!! he does like someone! Nalyd: *stammers* No I don't! Sunshine: ????? *still has the mentality of a toddler* Sorrel: don't lie i can admit what i like and all that Nalyd: I don't like anyone! (CONF) Nalyd: I'm not good with talking about feelings.... Sunshine: ?????????? *is very confuzzled* Sorrel: yeah ok... *cionf.) SOREL: NALYD likes someone Nalyd: *grabs journal and walks back to woods* Sorrel: *chases him and quickly snatches the journel* Sunshine: Why is you guys fighting over my sketchbook? *is holding Nalyd's actual journal* Nalyd: *jaw drops and grabs journal* Sunshine: NUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine want story!!!! *takes journal back, kicks Nalyd in the head, and flies up to the top of a tall tree to read it* Sorrel: chases sunshine* Nalyd: *throws a rock and the book falls, catches it* Yes!!!! *RUNS AWAY* Sunshine: *still holding Nalyd's journal* Seriously, why is everyone trying to steal my sketchbook today? Sorrel: he he he Nalyd: (G2G, gotta eat dinner ={ BBL) (see ya!) Sunshine: *starts reading journal* Zekey: I just uploaded mah TDI audition to youtube! Sorrel: mah? Zekey: (nodds) uh huh. Sorrel: who she? Zekey: no I was abreatheating "my" Sorrel: can i see it (post it on you userpage) Zekey: it has'nt fully-uploaded yet. I will post it when it does. Sorrel: ok! Nalyd: *almost in tears* Give it BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel:then tell me what you wrote and ill give it back Nalyd: Okay I'll tel- *lunges at Sorrel* Give it to me!!!!!!!!!! *grabs book and runs* Sorrel: *Chases Nalyd and pins him down* TELL ME NOW BEFORE I BITE YOU! Jk but tell me! Nalyd: *drops journal and it opens* No! Sorrel: *luaghs* I have it NOW *takes it* Nalyd: what do you want from me?????? Sorrel: you to tell me what is in your JOurnal and your free from me stealing your diary Nalyd: *gives up* Whatever... read it... (You can come up with what it says if you want.) Sorrel: *reads aloud* April 4th 2009, I can't believe im on a team with 2 weird girls,Sunshine, and sorrel!. ...... NOw you read it Nalyd Nalyd: *sighs* I think I am next to go. Neither of them really like me. Whatever, I can make it through without them.... You can read the rest. *hands it back* Sorrel: IM sorry Nalyd I just wanted ot read it. *gives back journal* And i hope you know you said it out loud and we work as a team nalyd! Nalyd: I know that! But I'm going to be the winner of this!!!! Sorrel: think again! Nalyd: *tries to think of witty come back, but decides to storm off instead* Sorrel: wait!!! Nalyd: *stops but doesn't turn around* What. Ezekielguy: (is bawling) Sorrel: you don't have to storm like that! I mean your not going to have great alliances and p.s. i really hope you don't win because of what i said! Ezekielguy: *sniff* Random Person: aw, don't feel bad about the argument there having! Ezekielguy: no. *sniff* I'm watching my soap opera! *Sniff, Tear* Sorrel: *turns away* hey ezekielguy are you sad? Ezekielguy: (is watching soap opera) NO BRUCE!!! Don't do it!!! it's not worth it! NOOOOO!!!!! Sorrel *watches with Ezekielguy* (on TV) Bruce: Oh, Phylis! Phylis: Oh, Bruce! (smooch smooch) (off TV) Ezekielguy: *sniff* It's so...so... (CONF) Nalyd: She's right... it took me a bit but she's right.... Sorrel: *tears are in her eyes* it was so... Zekey Guy: TOUCHING!!! (gasp) No, Bruce! Don't do it! Don't.... (Bruce kisses Phyliss) Zekey Guy: NOOOOOOOO Sorrel: *stares with her big Green eyes* Zekey Guy: uh oh! here comes Barbra! Barbra: BRUCE! How could you? (slaps him) Zekey guy: NOOOOOOOO Sorrel: *laughs* GO BARBRA!! Zekey Guy: BO-RING (Changes the channel) Ooh! Chicken Fights are on! Sorrel: ahh ok (On TV, The chickens have a strange ressembelance to Sorrel and Nalyd) Chicken 1: I HATE YOU!!! Chicken 2: I HATE YOU MORE!!! Sorrel: wow! Chicken 2: HEY YOU!! That's My journal! Chicken 1: HEY LOOK!! a story book!!! (A goofy-looking chicken that looks like Zekey stumbles in) Chicken 3: YAHH!!! STORY!!! Nalyd: *walks over* Sorrel, can I speak with you for a moment? Sorrel: sure Nalyd: I realize that you were right earlier and I'm sorry. And we need to sue that chicken show for using our likenesses. Chicken 4 (Sunshine) and Chicken 3 (Zekey): STORY STORY!!! (there eyes water) Second challenge (Finally comes back) Owenguy101: I hope you liked your break because it's time for your firstf second challenge. Ezekielguy: (grabs Owenguy by the neck) now, listen here you ruddy fatso fan! waddya mean FIRST challenge? it's our second!!!! Owenguy101: Sorry. Made an error. Your next challenge is to give Harold an extreme makeover. Now that's awesome. Ezekielguy: heck YEAH! I'm great at Harold make overs!! Codaa5: What team am I on? Ezekielguy: grrr.... you did that on PURPOSE!!!!!! Owenguy101: You can be on any team Codaa5. It's your choice. Nalyd: Yay! We have more people on our team! Nalyd: *walks into woods* Zekey: (grins like a stupid gerbil) hee heee heee Nalyd: *sits on a log and starts drawing* (BTW Ezekielguy, you need to vote in my camp as Matt.) Ezekielguy: (who is up in a tree watching him) throws a shower of coconuts at his head and runs laughing. Nalyd: *gets amnesia and starts walking through the woods* Ezekielguy: (puts a snap trap in front of nalyd) Nalyd: *gets caught and tsrats screaming* Ezekielguy: (throws Harold's dirty underwear at him) Nalyd: *throws up* What are you doing? Ezekielguy: I'm pranking you! (pulls down nalyds pants just anough to see his butt) show your BUTT! it's your greatest ASSEST!!!! Nalyd: *pulls 'em back up* What is WRONG with YOU??????????????????????? Ezekielguy (sprays him with hot sauce hose) Nalyd: Who are you? Why are you doing this? Codaa5: Time to get my "groove" on! *Walks over to sunshine and sorrel* (LOL) Nalyd: *stares and raises an eyebrow* Codaa5: Hello, ladies! (CONF) Nalyd: I guess with two girls on the island some dude might be attracted to them. I'm stronger than that. *pause* Really! Sunshine: My entry is seriously scaring me... o.O OMG IT'S CODAA5!!! *waves ravioli wand* (Conf.) Sunshine: Wow. I just realized Sorrel and I are the only chicks on the island. Girl power!!! *eats ravioli* Codaa5: *Snaps his fingers into a gun like figure at Sunshine* (Go along with it ^.^) Sunshine: OMG DON'T SHOOT!!!! *puts her hands up* (Conf.) Codaa5: Ok, she might have a few ticks, But hey! I can fix them! (Conf.) Sunshine: *playing with toy horsies then realizes she's on camera* ...heheh... how long has this been recording? Nalyd: *rolls his eyes at them* Sunshine: *grabs Nalyd and holds him up like a sword* I have a weapon!!! Nalyd: Please don't touch me. (CONF) Nalyd: I don't do physical contact, emotion, or ditching my friends. Sunshine: Quiet, weapon! *bashes Nalyd's head on the ground* Nalyd: Son of a..... (whats this show rated?) GUN!!!!! Sunshine: *finally realizes her "weapon" is Nalyd* Oh... heh... *puts him down and chuckles awkwardly* (Conf.) Sunshine: *bashes head on wall* (CONF) Nalyd: No i am not attracted to anyone here. Codaa5 is gonna get himself eliminated if he feels emotion... Sunshine: *pokes head in from roof of confessional* You SUUURRREEE about that? XD Nalyd: *stammers* Yes. Sunshine: You SUUUURRREEEE SUUUURRREEEEE? XD (Sunshineandravioli: I'll have you know I'm annoying to the point I can annoy any secret outta anyone... *sad attempt at evil cackle*) Nalyd: Yes! *walks out and walsk around camp* Sunshine: *follows* TTTTTTTEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *eyes glow* Codaa5: *Makes a bed in the conf, gets in and takes a nap* Sunshine: Well, Nayld, since you insist on being stubborn, how about I make you a deal. Nalyd: I'm listening. Sunshine: We'll make a little trade. If you tell me who you like, I will not only keep my big mouth shut, but I also won't publish THIS... *holds up Nalyd's journal* Nalyd: No! I'm going swimming, I don't need to take this. *walks into cabin* Sunshine: Have it your way. *opens laptop* Nalyd: Ha! *comes out with a rope, ties up sunshine, takes book, checks to make sure it is the journal, it is, runs* Ha! Sunshine: *shrugs* I don't care. I made copies. LOTS of copies... *takes out photocopy of journal* How about I sweeten the deal, Nalyd. All the previously stated privilages, plus, I can assure you that you will NOT be the first voted off of our team. (Conf.) Sunshine: Evil? Naaah. I just really wanna know who Nalyd likes. XD Nalyd: Read the journal! Everything's in there! Do it! I dare you! Sunshine: Y'see, I already did that. I know all about your plan. And I can assure you, if you don't agree to this deal, you WILL get voted off. *makes a pathetic attempt at an evil grin* TDI19: What is going on here???? Nalyd: I can survive! I'll never tell! Sunshine: *grins* You NEED TDI19's vote, don't you? Well... *goes up to TDI19* TDI19, let's talk. Writer to pixie. Nalyd: I like somebody. She just isn't in the camp. TDI19: K Sunshine: *smiles triumphantly* Good enough for me! *pulls on detective outfit* I shall find out who it is, or die trying!!! *runs off but smacks into a tree and knocks herself out* Ekaj: My entry is Harcan! Zekey: (scoots over next to Sunshine) Hey, hey! Sunshine: *still in detective outfit* Hey hey! *shifty eyes* Listen, you and Nalyd are buds, right? Sorta? Zekey: uh huh. once, nalyd got this Gwen doll for me and *Insert boring rant about Gwen* TDI19: Yeah, Sunshine Sunshine: Okay, I need some help finding out who Nalyd likes. I shall not rest until I know!!!! So, who's in? Zekey: MEEE!!!! I wonder if it's a user on wiki.... Nalyd: *goes swimming* Ezekielguy: GOING SWIMMING??!!!? SUSPICIOUS!!!! TDI19: eh... probably just someone in his high school. Sunshine: *takes notes on a notepad (actually drawing ponies)* Nalyd: *swims* Ezekielguy: High School, huh? SUSPICIOUS!!! It's a good thing we don't have crushes in my elementary school! TDI19: WAIT! Is Nalyd even in high school? (Nalyd Renrut: No, eighth grade. Anyway, I am not going to bring real world crushes into this, i'll keep it all in-game) (TDI19: Really? LOLZ, me too!) (Ezek: me in third. no laugh in face, please.) Nalyd: I'm not telling any of you who I like!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: Time to bring out the big guns... *pokes eye, causing her eyes to water, stares at Nalyd with big watery puppy eyes* but wwwhhhhyyyy??? :( Ezek: YEAHH!!! BUT WHYYYYYY???? (CONF) Nalyd: I was really thinking of saying Sunshine, just to freak her out. XD Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd, cries a single tear* (CONF.) Zeke: Cursh? If I had to choose one, Sunshine's kinda cute! ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: Maybe I will say Sunshine, see her reaction. (Conf.) Sunshine: It's been scientifically proven that no one can resist the tears of a ravioli pixie. At least, it would be, if science were to recognize ravioli pixies exist. *pouts* (CONF) Nalyd: Whatever.... Nalyd: You Sunshine! I like you! Happy? Sunshine: Yes, as a matter o' fa-- wait, what? *has mentality of a 3-5 year old (it varies)* (CONF) Nalyd: That was hilarious. Sunshine: ??? *has not yet registered statement in brain* (Conf.) Sunshine: I always seem to be surrounded by guys... I wonder why? *ponders* Nalyd: Are you okay? Sunshine: ??? *still has not registered in mind* Nalyd: *splashes cold water in her face* Sunshine! You okay? Ezekielguy: JAHH!!! (is now able to fly. picks up Sunshine and flies away with her) Nalyd: *shouts* Sunshine! I was kidding! It's okay! Sunshine: ????? *this confuses her even more* Nalyd: What do you want from me???????? Zekey: Sunshine, can I tell you something? I really like you! (lol! CON-FUSING!) (CONF) Nalyd: After Zekey was messing with me earlier I decided to emss with him... Nalyd: I like you more! Zekey: That's not true!!! I love you waaaay more! he's just being a fool! Nalyd: Woah, love? You can have her man! Zekey: yayyyyy <3 ^^ SUNNYYYYY Nalyd: (G2G) Have fun you too! Zekey: (huggles Sunny) Sorrel: You guys love Sunshine?!? thats scary (conf.) Sorrel: Sunshine is pretty famous here i mean she has a whole bunch of friends and 2 guys are crushing her LOL LOL LOL LOL Nalyd: I don't love Sunshine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said that so she'd stop buggin' me! Zeke: She's a cutie-pie! Nalyd: Wow... *prays for more hot chicks* Zeke: (shrugs) Hey Nalyd do you live up in the quarry? I LIVE UP IN THE QUARRY TOO, MAN! you know what we should do? We should go up to the quarry and throw stuff, man! Nalyd: Huh? What quarry? Zeke: A LAKE!! (points to quarry) LET'S THROW THINGS AT IT!!! (takes Tyra Banks out of his back pack and throws her at the quarry) YEAH, MAN!!! THE QUARRY!!! Sunshine: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Tyra! She still has to judge the Next Top Model entries!!! *dives into lake, saves Tyra, forgets to dry off and suddenly comes down with a fever* Nalyd: Oh great! *brings over chicken soup* Feel better! Ekaj: *skips stone across quarry* Ahhh. Tyra: ow! my hair!!!! (TDI19: Tyra is my custom character) Nalyd: Feel better sunshine! We need you to lead the team! Owenguy101: I see most of you had put up your pics so I guess I'll review them to see who's team wins. Sunshine: Ch-chicken soup? But I'm a vegetarian... Nalyd: *eats all the chicken bits and puts in brocoli* Better? Sunshine: *chugs soup and passes out from eating/drinking the soup too fast* Nalyd: *gets stretcher, carries her back to he rcabin, puts her in her bed, closes door slowly* Sunshine: *becomes delusional in sleep, rants about having to finish Christin's Next Top Model entry* (True story...) (CONF) Nalyd: I didn't help her because I like her, I DONT!!!!!!!!, I was being a good team mate. If she's down we might lose! Sunshine: *still delusional, rants about Duncan ditching her for a more beautiful woman* (CONF) Nalyd: I think Sunshine might be going crazy... Sunshine: *fever is still making her delusional, she rants about how she better get a spot in Nalyd's fourth camp* Na Nalyd: *walks into check on her* Uh-oh! *puts an ice pack on her forehead* Sunshine: *rants feverishly* Nalyd's gonna destroy us... take us down one by one... I go fourth-to-last... even TDI19... I'm gonna be destroyed... Harold's wearing lipstick... Nalyd: *raises an eyebrow, but keeps listening* Ezekielguy's shirt rips revealing huge muscles. Nalyd: *waits for more rants* Sunshine: *wakes up a little and looks at Zekie and Nalyd* Daddy, Mommy, 'zat you? Harold's blond... I don' feel good... make th' room stop spinning... *falls asleep again and tosses and turns feverishly* Nalyd: *referring to her saying Mommy* I think she's talking to you zekey... *wakes her up* Sunshine! Wake up! Sunshine: *still ranting feverishly* I'll be famous someday... then everyone can be happy... I won' let anyone be sad... won' let people down... *coughs and turns really pale* Zeke: hold a sec. (walks out of the room and comes back looking like Duncan. kisses Sunshine.) all better. Nalyd: *shakes her and screams* Sunshine wake up!!! Zeke: hold a sec. (leaves room and comes back shirtless in his jeans) Wazzup?? Nalyd: *angrily* Put some clothes on and help!!!!! thebiggesttdifan: GEEZ! Sunshine: *screams a little* No wanna... don' get ridda me... I can fixit... wuzzan accident... Chuck Norris'll get me... *screams then bursts into coughing fit* Zeke (comes back in his "PINK RABBIT SAYS SHOOT TO ILL!" Tee-Shirt.) Wazza??? Nalyd: Matt. Get. Out. *yells to Sunshine* Sunshine! You need to wake up! (Sorry, I ment to say Zeke) Zeke: PINK RABBIT SAYS SHOOT TO ILL, SUNSHINE!!!!